


All mine

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Theo, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Liam, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Love you, my twinsie!♡♡ Hope you like it!!! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> Love you, my twinsie!♡♡ Hope you like it!!! :D

"I missed you so much," Liam says against his neck and Theo tightens his arms around him. 

"I missed you, too, baby," Theo murmurs softly and cups the back of Liam's head, threading his fingers through his hair. 

"I should have come with you." Liam pulls away to look at him, slightly pouting and Theo can't help but lean in and capture that delicious pout in a kiss, sucking his plumb lips into his mouth. 

Theo just came back after being away for more than a week - Derek needed his help with a pack in a town a few hours away and there was no reason for Liam to come as well and miss his classes – and now they're standing at the front door where Liam attacked him with a hug the moment he stepped in their apartment.

"I'm here, now," Theo whispers against his lips and Liam smiles. 

"Yeah. I'm really glad you are."

"Oh, I can feel that," Theo smirks and pulls Liam closer by his waist, Liam's hard cock brushing against his own growing erection, causing him to let out something between a chuckle and a moan.

"It was a lonely week," Liam says sheepishly, shifting his hips slowly to get more friction.

"Yeah, it really was." He slips his hand under Liam's shirt and lets out a pleased sigh when he touches Liam's warm soft skin that he missed so much. "Were you thinking about me when you were feeling lonely, Li?" He asks teasingly, slowly pushing him back with his body, until he has Liam trapped against the wall.

"You know I was…all the time," Liam admits, biting his bottom lip and even though his cheeks start to turn a delicious shade of red his blue eyes don't leave Theo's. 

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" Liam's face flushes even more and fuck if Theo didn't miss how pretty he looks when he gets all flustered. He leans in and brushes his lips against Liam's cheeks, relishing how warm the heated skin feels against his tongue. "Tell me," he demands as he pulls away and Liam lets out a shaky breath, his pupils dilating.

"I was thinking about you kissing me, your lips on mine before you'd start going lower," he says hesitantly, "kissing and licking all the right spots on my neck to drive me crazy. Then biting... hard until I start to moan." He slightly tilts his head to the side and Theo is more than happy to accept the invitation.

He leans in and traces Liam's neck with his tongue, hearing as his breathing gets heavier. "Like that?"

"Y- yeah," Liam sighs. "Oh fuck," he groans when Theo bites on the base of his neck, his head falling back.

"Keep talking," Theo says before licking the abused skin he just bit.

"You would leave your marks on me and I'd slow down my healing to let them stay longer... to show everyone that I'm _yours_ ," he breathes out and Theo can't help but growl, feeling a wave of possessiveness run through him.

He grabs Liam's sides and manhandles him, shoving him against the wall until his chest is pressed to the hard surface, pinning his hands above his head. Liam whines and arches his back, making his ass grind against Theo's bulge.

"What else, baby wolf?" He nuzzles the back of Liam's neck and moves his hips, his hard cock rubbing against Liam's delicious ass through their pants. 

"You-," Liam gulps and bites back a moan before continuing. "You would play with my nipples until they'd get all red and sensitive and I'd beg you to finally touch my leaking cock...but you'd ignore me and keep kissing my stomach, my hips, then my thighs," he mumbles breathlessly, shifting his own hips in sync with Theo's movements. 

"Then what, baby?" Theo bites Liam's earlobe and sucks it into his mouth before letting it out with a wet pop. "Would I stretch you open? Fuck you with my fingers until you're sobbing and asking desperately for my cock to fill you properly?"

Liam lets out a needy whine, the sound of it going directly to Theo's cock, causing it to twitch in his boxers, precum leaking from the tip.

"Yes, fuck Theo," he whimpers, speeding up the movements of his hips. "A- and then you'd have your way with me... I'd let you have me however you'd want," Liam's panting now and Theo feels his own orgasm approach as well, the feeling of his dick still trapped in his jeans almost becoming painful.

He holds Liam's wrists with one hand, bringing his now free one on the curve of Liam's lower back, running his palm over the smooth skin, pushing him slightly towards the wall and making him arch his back even more.

"Liam," he groans, gripping his hips to still his movements, "I didn't say you could stop talking, did I?"

"R- right, sorry," he mumbles, his voice a bit shaky and thick with lust. "Then, you'd fuck me... fast and hard like you know I like it. And you wouldn't allow me to come no matter how much I beg and whine," he finishes with a moan, the scent of arousal becoming impossibly heavier in the air. 

"Damn you have a filthy mouth, baby wolf," Theo half chuckles - half groans, "I love it."

He finally grips Liam's cock through his sweats - earning a choked 'fuck' from him - before pulling them down, Liam helping him by stepping out of them. Theo can't help but smile when he finds soft skin beneath them instead of underwear. "My naughty boy," he coos as he takes Liam in his hand and starts tugging at his dick at a steady pace, Liam's moans instantly getting louder. 

"I'm close, so close," Liam whines, thrusting into his fist desperately.

Theo lets Liam's hands free and works his jeans open really quick, finally giving some attention to his neglected cock. 

"You can come, Liam," he rasps and moments later, after only a few strokes he feels Liam's cock pulsate in his hold before warm liquid starts coating his hand, Liam's already wrecked voice echoing in the quiet living room.

Theo frees Liam's dick so he can bring the slick hand to his own cock, the cum on it allowing him to stroke it faster and faster without the friction being any painful. 

It doesn't take long before his orgasm hits him and he pulls slightly away, spilling his release all over Liam's lower back and ass, white liquid dripping down Liam's crack and thighs. 

"So pretty," he sighs, admiring the beautiful sight before him as he tries to catch his breath, his heartbeat eventually slowing down. "Turn around," he says as he wipes his hand on his jeans, a small smile tugging at his lips when he sees Liam satisfied expression.

He pulls him in for a deep kiss, his tongue delving into Liam's mouth, tasting him and relishing every second of Liam's lips on his.

"I missed you so fucking much."

Liam makes a soft content sound, nuzzling Theo's cheek and jaw. "Are you gonna fuck me now?" 

Theo chuckles at Liam's eagerness but he can't really blame him. He wants him, too. _All_ of him.

"You bet I am, baby wolf," he smirks and grabs his thighs, lifting him up. Liam immediately wraps himself around him and Theo can feel Liam's cock already twitching in interest against his stomach.

He makes his way to their room, lips locked and hands roaming over each other's body.

He sets Liam down on the bed and Liam looks at him expectantly, the lust in his eyes drawing the attention of Theo's now soft cock.

"Take your shirt off," he says and Liam nods eagerly before obeying, disregarding it across the mattress. 

Theo pulls his clothes off as well, smirking when he finds Liam's gaze on him, showing him shamelessly just how much he appreciates the view. 

His eyes roam over Liam’s naked gorgeous body as he approaches the bed with a predatory grin on his lips and Liam - as always - looks more than excited to be his prey.

Liam steadies himself on his elbows, his legs already slightly open and welcoming. Theo runs his hands up and down his strong thighs, sending goose-bumps to Liam's body on his way, relishing the feeling of Liam's skin under his palms. 

His hands slowly travel to his hips and he grips them firmly enough to make Liam's breath hitch before flipping him around easily, manhandling him so he's on his hands and knees and he grins when Liam lets out a quiet moan.

Theo's hands are on his body a second later and Liam arches his back, his ass in perfect display in front of Theo, the cum on his skin almost having been wiped clean by the sheets. 

He cups Liam's ass, the round globes fitting perfectly in his hands, and kneads them, spreading them to reveal his pink little hole. 

"Always so pretty for me," Theo murmurs and Liam hums, his hole fluttering beautifully at the praise.

Theo reaches for the lube on the nightstand, opening the tube and applying some of the slippery liquid on his fingers. 

He grips one of the globes this time, pulling it apart before bringing the slick fingers to Liam's hole. He teases the rim, circling it with the pads of his three middle fingers only to pull away when Liam pushes back.

"Someone's impatient," he coos and then chuckles when Liam lets out a low whine and sways his ass. "None of that, baby wolf. You know how it works," he says, his fingers resuming teasing Liam's hole. "You're gonna be a good little boy for me and then I might give you what you want. Understood?"

"Y- yes," he breathes out a little shakily before turning his head, puppy eyes wide and innocent looking at Theo, asking for what he wants and if that wasn't enough to break Theo's resistance the needy 'Please' that comes from Liam's pretty mouth right after would definitely do the job. 

He slips one finger in, slowly pushing it deeper, watching as Liam's greedy hole swallows it easily. He starts working it in and out in slow smooth motions, rubbing Liam's warm inner walls but making sure to avoid his prostate for now, giving him pleasure but not what he needs.

"More?" Liam asks, his voice already a bit rough. "Please?"

Theo hums and adds another finger, pushing in until the second knuckle, eliciting little moans from Liam. He bumps them in and out at a steady rhythm, the slick digits finding almost no resistance. 

He scissors the two fingers a few times and then crook them just right, allowing the pads to barely touch Liam's prostate, the light brush enough to draw more moans from him.

"Theo," he says in a needy whine, his tone making it obvious that he wants more but Theo asks anyway.

"What is it, baby?"

"Another finger, please?" 

"Since you're asking so nicely," Theo murmurs - and really, he _loves_ when Liam's being so obedient for him and even more when he says please so beautifully - and withdraws his fingers so he can add another one. 

He pushes in carefully, Liam's hole stretching wonderfully around them, sucking them in hungrily until the base. 

He starts moving them, speeding up his pace as Liam gets used to the feeling. He start nudging his prostate with every thrust, Liam's choked whimpers sounding like the most beautiful song in his ears. 

"Faster," Liam moans, pushing back desperately, trying to fuck himself onto Theo's fingers. 

Theo growls in warning, his hand landing on Liam's asscheek in a sharp slap, eliciting a long whine from him. "I thought I said something about you being impatient, baby wolf."

"Sorry," Liam says quickly, sounding nothing like he actually means it. "Don't stop, please."

Normally, Theo would consider stopping, teasing him a bit more but he's started getting impatient himself so he just makes a mental note to teach his baby wolf some patience another time. 

He keeps fucking Liam's hole with his fingers, feeling the tight ring gradually relaxing around them, allowing the digits to move with more ease.

A sob escapes Liam's mouth when he removes his fingers, leaving him empty and gaping. 

He takes the tube of lube and pours some on his already slick hand, before bringing it to his cock, Liam's moans having been enough for him to grow hard again.

He strokes himself slowly, spreading the lube all over the length along with the precum from the head, and he leaks another thick drop just at the thought of being inside Liam. 

Liam lowers himself so his face is pressed to the pillow, his ass getting higher, and opens his legs even more so Theo can settle better between them.

Theo grips Liam's ass with his free hand, wiping the other one on the sheets, and shuffles closer to line up his cock with Liam's entrance.

He doesn't push in right away, though. Instead he drags the slick head over the little opening, making Liam moan, his hole fluttering open, inviting him in. 

Theo decides to play just a bit more - he can't help it, he loves getting Liam all desperate and needy for him - and taps his dick against Liam's hole, the tip tugging at the rim, but never pushing in more than that.

"Theo, come on," he mewls, his thighs trembling from his try to not move and push back. "I need you, please. I want you inside me." The needy voice and the dirty words make Theo's cock twitch, the want to fuck Liam growing impossibly stronger.

"Fuck, baby wolf. You have no idea how fucking good you sound, begging for my cock." He caresses Liam's thighs gently, feeling how hot the skin feels beneath his hands, almost burning. "Wanting me to fill you up and asking so nicely like the good boy you always are for me," he says with a groan, finally guiding his dick inside Liam, causing them both to sigh in relief and pleasure.

He eases in slowly, focusing on Liam's reactions and chemosignals for any indication that's he's in discomfort but he can only smell the sweet heavy scent of his arousal and the only thing he hears are short breaths and quiet moans of pleasure. 

He pulls slightly out and then pushes back in a bit deeper, before repeating again and again until he eventually bottoms out.

The feeling is almost overwhelming and he has to stop moving and take deep breaths so he won't come right away and this ends way sooner than he wants it to. But it's not that easy; he really missed being inside Liam and finally feeling his body so close to his - even if it's been just a few days - is too much, too good.

He caresses Liam's sides, palms sliding up and down gently, giving them both time to get accustomed to the intense feeling, before he slowly starts moving.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how tight you always feel around me," Theo groans as he pushes in again, fucking Liam with slow shallow thrusts.

It's not long before Liam starts moaning, sinful beautiful sounds coming from his mouth as Theo deepens his thrusts, aiming at Liam's prostate and every time hitting it with precision. 

"Theo, harder," Liam pleads, the desperation clear in his voice. "Fuck me harder, _please_."

Theo replies by slamming harder into him, gripping Liam's hips more firmly and pulling him back onto his cock in sync with his own movements.

Liam goes pliant in his hands, letting him set the pace, giving up all control to Theo. 

Theo tightens his hold on Liam's hips even more - just like he knows Liam likes it -, digging his fingers into the flesh right above his sharp hipbones and he can see the skin turning red beneath his thumbs and palms on Liam's thin waist. 

"So lovely," he breathes out, his voice almost being covered by the sound of skin slamming against skin as he keeps pounding into Liam's ass.

The punishing pace elicits more and more whimpers from Liam, along with sweet gasping sounds that never fail to drive Theo just a bit closer to the edge, his cock throbbing in Liam's tight heat. 

He watches mesmerized as Liam's hole swallows him in, loving how well Liam always takes him, before his gaze travels up his body, admiring how the muscles on his back stretch and relax with every movement, his hair a beautiful mess, sweat making it stick to the back of his neck. 

He feels his breath catch on his throat when he looks at Liam's pretty face, even though he can only see one side of it. Liam's lips are red and swollen, slightly parted, allowing the loud whimpers to come out, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes close, his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. 

Theo frees his hold on Liam's hips and lets his hands slide up Liam's body and then his biceps and forearms until he reaches his hands that are placed on either side of the pillow. He cups them with his own, threading his fingers together and moving his body, as well, so he's on top of Liam, his chest flash against Liam's back.

"How does it feel, baby wolf?" He asks as he kisses and nips at Liam's neck and then his ear and cheek, without stopping rocking his hips into him or even slowing down.

"Good. _So_ good," Liam moans breathlessly, shifting his head to catch Theo in a sloppy wet kiss. 

"Yeah?" Theo asks against his lips, not that Liam's wrecked voice and heavy moaning leave any room for doubts.

"Yeah," Liam nods, his eyes fluttering close again when Theo delivers a harder thrust, the head of his dick rubbing perfectly the little bundle of nerves inside him. 

"My beautiful boy," Theo purrs, smoothing Liam's hair back from his forehead before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Do you want me to make you come, baby?"

"Yes, please," Liam says, offering him a smile that looks unfairly too adorable and innocent for someone that has a cock buried balls deep in his ass. 

"Okay," Theo whispers and kisses the corner of his mouth before sitting up and resuming his position from before.

He grabs Liam's ass again, kneading the flesh and spreading the cheeks apart as he fucks into him with fast, deep thrusts that always bring Liam closer to his orgasm.

The skin in his tight grip turns white and then a beautiful pink, making Liam's pretty ass look even more delicious. 

He lifts one hand and slaps the one cheek hard once, then twice, the sudden jolt of pain causing Liam to clench around him, the tight ring of muscle gripping Theo's cock impossibly tight like he wants it to stay there forever. Theo wouldn't really be opposed to that.

A growl escapes his lips when he sees the red mark that his fingers have left on Liam's skin, his wolf purring, satisfied with seeing his mark on what he considers _his_ even if it will faint in a few hours.

He feels his orgasm gathering, his balls heavy as they hit Liam's with every thrust, but he holds back, wanting to make Liam come first.

"Theo? Please?" Liam speaks like he can read his mind and Theo nods his head.

"Yeah, baby, I got you," he says and licks a wet stripe along his palm before bringing his hand to Liam's aching dick.

A few broken sobs escape Liam as Theo starts stroking his cock at the same fast pace as his thrusts, dragging his palm over the wet head that hasn’t stopped leaking precum. He groans when Liam clenches and unclenches around him, letting him know that he's close.

"Come for me, Li. Let go, baby," Theo rasps and a sigh of relief leaves Liam's mouth at the permission as he empties his load on the sheets beneath them, before collapsing on the mattress, only his ass staying up in Theo's hold.

Liam coming on command never fails to send him to the edge as well, and he rocks his hips one last time before his balls tighten, toes curling as he starts coming, spilling his release inside Liam's ass.

Theo growls at how amazing it feels filling Liam with his cum - his scent always clings to Liam even after having showered - and even more at how eagerly Liam welcomes it every time. 

He collapses on top of him the moment he’s done, all sweaty and breathless, resting his forehead against Liam's back. 

“You good?” Theo asks softly.

“Mhm, perfect,” Liam says, a giddy grin on his pretty lips. 

"You wanna shower?" Theo asks, lifting his body a bit so Liam's not supporting all his weight.

"No, I'm tired," Liam whines adorably, making a fond smile creep onto Theo’s face.

"Come on, I'll help," he says, planting a kiss on Liam's back between his shoulder blades. 

"Fine," he grumbles, slightly pouting. "Are you gonna get out or what?"

Theo chuckles and rolls his eyes before gripping his cock and slowly pulling out. He wipes most of the cum with the already dirty sheets and crawls out of the bed, waiting for Liam to get up, as well. 

They shuffle to the bathroom and Theo can't help but smirk when he sees a drop of cum dripping from Liam's ass down his thighs. He reaches with his hand and pushes it in with his index finger, earning a startled yelp from Liam.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Liam turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes and Theo smiles at him fondly, before kissing his hair and then ruffling it with his hand.

"Nothing. Come on." He drags Liam to the bathroom and into the shower, cleaning them both quickly, enjoying how Liam just lets him take care of him, feeling completely relaxed in Theo's hands.

He dries Liam with a fluffy towel and Liam sighs at the gentle touches, a soft smile on his face and his eyes close, long brown eyelashes shadowing his cheeks. 

Theo kisses his temple when he's done and Liam opens his beautiful eyes to look at him, his grin widening.

"Go change the sheets I'll bring some water. Wanna eat anything?"

"No," Liam shakes his head, yawning. "I want to sleep." 

"Okay," Theo whispers and kisses his lips before pulling away. He watches as Liam turns around, making his way back to their room still naked and he reaches to give his ass a playful slap.

Liam lets out a little 'hey' and shots him a glare - which looks nothing like a glare since there's a smile on his lips - before continuing to walk.

"Your ass is still pink, by the way," Theo says smugly and laughs when he hears Liam grumble 'and who's fault is that'. 

He knows that Liam likes it just as much as he does; the marks would have fainted if he hadn't slowed down his healing. 

He finds Liam sprawled out on their bed when he enters the room and smiles when he lifts his head to look at him. 

He hands Liam the glass with the water and climbs into the bed, as well, reaching for the thin soft blanket and spreading it over their bodies.

Liam places the glass on the nightstand and shuffles closer to him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck and throwing an arm over his stomach. 

Theo wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, nuzzling his hair. "You smell so nice," he hums contentedly, breathing his scent in.

Liam makes a quiet purring sound before pulling slightly away so he can plant a few soft kisses on his lips. "Goodnight, I love you."

Theo smiles affectionately and tightens his hold around Liam's naked torso as Liam returns to resting his head on his chest, burying himself in his arms and Theo’s more than happy to hold him there forever.

"I love you, too, baby wolf," he whispers, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and then fluttering close. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Theo sees when he opens his eyes the next morning is Liam, lying next to him on his back in their bed, their legs still tangled beneath the blanket. He has a peaceful expression on his face, plumb pink lips slightly parted as steady puffs of breath leave his mouth.

Theo shuffles closer, Liam's warm skin touching his own as he noses his cheek and neck.

He places a soft kiss on Liam's pulse point, eliciting a pleased hum from him, his lips forming a small sleepy smile.

Theo kisses down his neck and then his collarbone, giving it a few gentle licks with his tongue and sucking it slightly into his mouth.

He can hear Liam's heart slightly speeding up - meaning that he's waking up - and moves lower, planting small kisses on his chest and bringing his hand to caress the soft hair there. 

He breathes Liam's scent in and sighs contentedly; he smells fresh and warm and like their shampoo, and beneath all that there's the unmistakable smell of their combined scents, that if Theo were sappy – which he totally has become since Liam – he would say that it smells like love. 

Liam hums again, sounding more awake this time but still keeping his eyes close.

Theo gives a playful lick over Liam's nipple, watching it hardening instantly and asking for more attention that Theo is more than willing to give. 

He kisses the pink bud and Liam's low moan confirms that he's fully awake now, the comforting scent around them being mixed with the sweet heavy scent of his arousal.

"Morning, baby wolf," Theo murmurs against the nipple before sucking on it again.

"Morning-" Liam gasps when Theo bites down on the hard bud and traps it between his teeth before letting it go. 

He brings his hand to the other nipple and rubs it with his thumb as he shuffles up to connect their lips in a soft kiss. 

He pulls slightly away and kisses Liam's warm rosy cheeks, peppering his face with small kisses. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asks, fondness clear in his voice as he reaches for Theo's sides and pulls him closer.

"Kissing you," Theo replies before planting a kiss on the tip of Liam's nose, making him let out a few adorable giggles. "You look too pretty, I can't help it," he says and Liam giggles again, a beautiful blush spreading across his face.

"I'm not complaining," he mumbles, giving Theo's hips a light a squeeze.

"Good." Theo smiles at him before moving to his neck, nibbling his way down to his chest and stomach as he pushes the blanket away. 

Liam arches his back when he kisses his lower belly and teases it with the tip of his tongue, sending goose-bumps rising over his skin.

Liam's legs fall open in a invitation and Theo is quick to accept it, shifting and sliding between then. 

He brings both of his hands to Liam's firm chest, using his thumb and index finger to play with the sensitive buds, eliciting little moans from Liam.

He leans down and traces Liam's stomach with his lips, causing the muscles there to clench and then relax again at the light touches.  


“Mm feels good,” Liam murmurs, his voice rough from sleep.

Theo smiles and then grazes his sharp hipbone with his teeth, before sucking hard the flesh into his mouth, a choked whine falling from Liam's lips, hips rising from the mattress.

Theo lets the skin slip from his mouth, his hands freeing Liam's now red nipples to press his hips down, smirking when Liam's breath hitches. 

He brushes his thumb over the wet shiny skin where he just sucked, admiring how good his mark looks at Liam as it gets redder. 

"Don't let it heal yet," he says, leaning down to kiss it.

"I never do." Liam winks at him playfully and Theo feels a satisfied grin tugging at his lips.

He shuffles back a bit before gripping Liam's legs under his knees and spreading them wider.

He kneads the flesh in his palms as he makes his way down Liam's inner thighs, placing soft kisses on the delicate smooth skin.

Liam's dick twitches with every brush of Theo's lips against his thighs and he squirms impatiently on the sheets, trying to draw Theo's attention to his cock. 

Theo tightens his grip around Liam's legs in warning and smiles when Liam takes the hint and stops moving.

"Good boy," he encourages and Liam sucks in a deep breath but stays still. 

He runs his hands over Liam's outer thighs and lets the one settle on his hip, bringing the other one to Liam's dick.

His hold around it is loose but it doesn't fail to make Liam moan, his eyes fluttering close in pleasure.

Theo moves his hand up and down the length a few times before closing his lips around the head, sucking hungrily the drops of precum into his mouth.

"You taste so good, baby wolf," he murmurs against the sensitive head and Liam's cock twitches, desperate for more.

" _Please_ ," Liam breathes and bites his bottom lip, his hands gripping the sheets into his fists.

Theo feels his own cock leaking precum at the sweet sound of Liam's begging but he’s not ready to give in just yet. 

He presses small kisses from the base of Liam's dick to the tip, teasing the head with his tongue, causing Liam's body to tense and writhe beneath him and he can tell just how hard he's trying to hold back and not thrust into Theo's mouth. 

Just the thought that Liam wants to obey and please him even when he's _that_ desperate makes him show him a little mercy and he finally takes him into his mouth.

A relieved whine, that sounds threateningly close to a sob, leaves Liam's mouth as Theo swirls his tongue around the head, licking the precum off the slit.

He starts to pump his head up and down at a tantalising slow pace, his hands placed on Liam's hips to keep him still. 

"Theo, faster," Liam moans breathlessly, and squirms in his firm hold, not hard enough to move but definitely enough to make Theo tighten his grip.

He takes Liam deeper in his mouth until the head nudges the back of his throat before pulling away again. This time Liam thrusts up, Theo's hold not doing much to control the werewolf’s strength and desperation.

Theo pulls completely away and growls, this time when he shoves Liam's hips onto the mattress his movements are rougher than before, causing Liam to let out a whimper. 

"Liam." He growls again, finally making Liam's dazed eyes focus on him. "You have something to say?" 

"Sorry?" He whispers a bit hesitantly. "Don't stop, please. I'll be good, I promise," he says with a slight pout and if Theo didn't know better he would believe that the expression on his face is actually innocent and apologetic. But now, after being together for so long, he can see the satisfied glint in Liam's blue eyes and he can tell that the adorable pout can easily turn into a smug smirk in less than a second. And _fuck_ , does he love it.

"I don't know, Li... you seem really naughty to me," he taunts, digging deeper his thumbs into the flesh of Liam's hips. "Maybe I should leave you like that, hard and desperate, to remind you who makes the rules here," he says and can't help but chuckle when Liam's eyes widen in dread at the prospect of not being allowed to come. 

"Theo, pleaaase," he begs and raises his eyebrows in a puppy-like frown that matches perfectly the pout on his lips. "I- I thought I was your good little boy, aren't you gonna take care of me?" He moans and actually fucking _bats his eyelashes_ at him, and okay, Theo's too weak to say no to him.

"You're gonna be the death of me, baby wolf," he says, shaking his head fondly, and Liam gives him a sheepish but definitely proud smile. 

Theo shuffles on his knees on the bed and reaches for the lube from the nightstand before resuming his position, smirking at Liam's intrigued expression.

He takes Liam in his mouth without wasting any time, moving his head up and down steadily, licking the length and hollowing his cheeks, sucking it deeper and deeper until he feels the swollen head between the narrow walls of his throat.

He breathes and then swallows greedily, loving how full he feels with Liam's cock in his mouth, his lips stretched around it as he takes it in almost until its even thicker base. He moans quietly around it, the vibrations instantly eliciting more delicious whines from Liam, his name echoing in the room again and again as Liam leaks another drop of precum in his mouth. 

He opens the tube with the lube and applies some on his index and middle finger, his lips and tongue not stopping working on Liam's dick.

He arches his back and reaches behind him, dragging the slick digits down his crack and his eyes flutter close when he finally touches his hole.

'Theo? What are you d- _oh fuck_ ," Liam groans and Theo opens his eyes to look at him, definitely not disappointed when he sees Liam's hungry expression, his blue eyes dark with lust.

Theo would smirk at him had he not had a dick in his mouth at the moment, so he settles on a wink before closing his eyes again and starting to pump his head up and down again, ignoring the tears that threaten to fall. 

He moans when he circles his hole, slowly pushing inside, the slick finger sliding in smoothly.

"So fucking hot," Liam gasps as Theo eases his finger inside until the second knuckle and then starts to move his head and hand at the same pace.

Liam's dick feels heavy against his tongue, throbbing in his mouth, desperate for release, and Theo's hole clenches around his finger every time Liam's cock hits the back of his throat, a beautiful reminder of how amazingly stretched and wrecked he feels when he has Liam inside him. 

"Theo, can I-" Liam brings his hand to Theo's head, apparently asking for permission to fuck his mouth. "Please?"

Theo nods his head before pulling away, letting Liam's cock slip out with a wet pop. He takes a breath and licks his lips before speaking. "You can fuck my face, baby wolf."

Liam lets out a whine and he grips Theo's hair firmly, pushing him back to his cock. "Oh fuck, thank you. _Thank you_ ," he moans as he starts thrusting his hips up, as well, in sync with the rhythm that Theo's head is moving at. 

Theo breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat, now focusing his attention on fingering himself open. 

He adds another finger and pumps them in and out, the sweet sting of burn and soreness in his throat making the feeling more intense and even more when the pads of his fingers brush against his prostate.

He blinks a few times, allowing a few tears to fall down his cheeks, his vision getting blurry, but he doesn't stop sucking Liam's cock or fucking himself with his fingers.

"Theo, I'm gon- I'm gonna come, fuck," Liam moans, hips stuttering, body slightly shaking. "Please please _please_ ," he repeats, panting and Theo hums, nodding his head as much as he can with his dick in his mouth, letting Liam know that he can come. 

Liam arches his back, chest rising up and head falling back down on the pillow, as he rocks his hips a couple of times more and then he comes with a loud cry, hot bittersweet liquid filling Theo's mouth.

Theo does his best to swallow everything as Liam keep emptying his load and he licks the head clean when he's done coming.

He pulls away and rests his head on Liam's hip, giving them both time to catch their breath, his fingers still deep inside him, stroking slowly his inner walls, cock hanging heavy between his legs.

"Hey," he breathes out, only a bit surprised at how much rougher than usually his voice is.

"Hey," Liam says, meeting his eyes before gazing over Theo's shoulder at his ass and licking his lips.

Theo smirks, shaking his head fondly. "You're so greedy, baby wolf," he teases and chuckles when Liam shrugs his shoulders innocently in reply.

He withdraws his fingers and shuffles closer to Liam, spreading his legs to straddle his hips. 

Liam smiles, his hands instantly finding Theo's thighs, soft pads of fingers stroking the skin. "Best way to wake up," he mumbles and lifts his head slightly up, his now red lips demanding to be kissed.

Theo is more than happy to lean in and capture them in a deep kiss, licking Liam's lips and coaxing them open. He sucks Liam's bottom lip in his mouth and grazes it with his teeth before letting it go, his tongue delving into Liam's mouth without wasting a second. 

Liam moans into the kiss, no doubt tasting himself on Theo’s tongue, and Theo smiles against his lips when he feels Liam's soft cock already twitching against his inner thighs. 

Having a werewolf as a boyfriend definitely has its perks.

"And we're not even done, yet, baby wolf," he murmurs and kisses the smile on Liam's lips. 

"That's what I was hoping for," he says, smirking, his hands squeezing Theo's thighs.

Theo arches his back, one hand coming to rest on Liam's chest, bringing the other one back to his ass. 

He smiles when he sees Liam's eyes follow his every movement, pupils dilated and dark.

"Are you gonna just let me do all the work, baby wolf?" He asks teasingly as he eases in his fingers, feeling his breath hitch.

"Oh," Liam breathes out and then nods, eyebrows rising up in excitement as he reaches for the lube.

Theo works his fingers in and out at a languid pace, watching as Liam slicks up his own fingers before his hands make their way to his ass.

Liam grabs one cheek with his dry hand, kneading the flesh hard and pulling it apart, making Theo moan, before his other hand comes to touch Theo's stretched and already a bit sensitive rim. 

Theo keeps his fingers deep inside him as he feels Liam rub his hole around the digits, spreading lube all over it and sending shivers down his spine.

"Liam, baby, come on," he urges; he's far too hard and aroused to have any patience right now.

Liam obliges but not before he shoots him a smug grin - no doubt referring to Theo's words about patience from last night.

Either way, Theo can't think about that any further because the next moment he feels the pad of Liam's finger nudging his rim and slowly joining his own digits inside.

Liam pushes in as deep as he can from this angle and crooks slightly his finger, massaging Theo's inner walls gently and Theo couldn't have stopped his moans even if he’d wanted to.

"Move," he commands and drags his fingers out, Liam following immediately.

They set an almost steady pace, fingers moving in sync in and out his ass, stretching him open, the light sting of burn making his neglected cock leak against Liam's stomach.

He lets out a low groan when the fingers press against his prostate and he digs his nails in Liam's chest, trying unsuccessfully to ground himself.

"Come on, one more, baby wolf," he breathes and Liam bites his lip in both surprise and arousal, his eyes fluttering wide open. 

"You sure?" 

Theo chuckles breathlessly at Liam's adorable concerned frown before speaking in what he hopes is a reassuring tone. "I can take your cock, Li, four fingers aren't gonna be a problem,” he says and winks at him to help his worry disappear. 

Liam hesitates only for a moment before he nods and carefully pushes another wet finger in.

Theo squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, feeling his hole pulsate around the long digits.

"Okay?" Liam asks, sounding as affected and ruined as Theo feels.

"Mhm," he assures and slowly begins to move his fingers, glad that Liam takes the hint and does the same.

His hole starts to relax, the tight ring of muscle getting looser around the slick fingers that keep fucking his ass open. 

He feels the need for _more_ growing stronger and he rocks his hips down, meeting their deep thrusts perfectly and basically starting to ride their fingers. 

A loud cry leaves his lips when they hit his prostate brutally, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through his body.

"Fuck fuck fuck. _Stop_ ," he orders when he feels his muscles tensing and his hole clenching, his orgasm threateningly close. "I don't wanna come before you get inside me."

Liam whines at that, his cock throbbing against Theo's thigh, leaving a wet trail of precum wherever the head touches. "Oh God. Yes, please," Liam says, his voice coming out in a needy whimper. "I want you."

Theo nods his head eagerly and withdraws his fingers, groaning when Liam does the same and leaves him empty.

He grabs the tube of lube and pours some of the liquid on his already wet fingers before bringing his hand to Liam's hard cock.

Liam hisses at the contact, his hands settling once again on Theo's thighs. 

Theo strokes Liam's dick slowly and cups Liam's face with his other hand. "Always so hard for me, baby wolf," he coos, caressing his cheek gently.

Liam's eyes flutter close at the soft touch at the same time as his lips part to let out a loud whine when Theo squeezes his cock a little harder.

"Theo, _please_ ," Liam begs beautifully and Theo doesn't need any further convincing.

He lifts himself on his knees and lines Liam's cock up with his hole before slowly sinking down. 

They both pant and moan as Theo slides all the way down, his hands gripping Liam's shoulders to steady himself.

"Gimme a moment," he murmurs and takes a deep breath as Liam nods and caresses his thighs and hips, warm palms soothing and comforting against his skin. 

Theo leans down and presses their lips together, placing his hands on either side of Liam’s head as he sucks his lips into his mouth. 

He pulls slightly away, their faces still only inches apart as he starts slowly shifting his hips.

He sees Liam worry his lower lip with his teeth nervously, his flushed cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"Theo?" Liam speaks before Theo has time to ask him what's wrong, his voice a bit shy and shaky. "Please?" He whispers, eyes pleading. It takes Theo a few seconds to realise where this is going but he still asks to be sure. 

"Please what?"

Liam chews on his lip again and averts his gaze as he gently grips Theo's wrist and brings his hand to his own neck.

Liam looks up at him again, a bit hesitantly, darting his tongue out to wet his bottom lip before tilting his head back so his neck is perfectly exposed to Theo, pale delicate skin all at his mercy.

Theo smiles at him softly as he says “Okay.” Then he leans in to plant small kisses across his throat, cupping the back of his neck with his hand.

His hips keep moving at a languid pace as he caresses the side of Liam's neck with his thumb, wrapping his hand more firmly around it.

"That- that's nice," Liam whispers, his eyelids already looking heavy with lust.

"Yeah, baby?" Theo asks in a low voice as he kisses his cheek affectionately, before nuzzling it with his nose.

Liam hums in reply, the soft sound turning soon in a moan when Theo moves his hips a bit faster, making Liam’s cock go deeper.

Theo squeezes slightly his hold around Liam's neck before letting go again.

"You know what to do if you want me to stop, right, baby?" He asks, his own voice breathless and thick with arousal.

Liam nods impatiently and Theo raises an expectant eyebrow, his hand going completely loose around Liam's neck. 

"I'll tap twice," Liam says eventually and then does so; he taps with two fingers on Theo's thigh to show him that he knows. 

"Good boy," Theo praises and kisses his forehead, tightening at the same time his hold, making Liam's breath stutter.

He picks up the pace of his movements, lifting himself and sinking back down again and again, drawing moans and whimpers from both of them with every drag of Liam's cock in and out his hole.

"More," Liam asks, baring his neck even more to make sure that Theo knows what he’s asking for. 

Theo hums and obliges, using his fingers to massage firmly the sides of his neck, eliciting little mewls from Liam, his cock throbbing inside him.

He applies more pressure right where the arteries are, making Liam's eyes close and his hips buck up, thrusting into Theo desperately.

The slight change of the angle causes Liam's dick to hit the little sensitive spot inside him and he bites back a groan, speeding up his pace.

He tightens the grip around Liam's neck, feeling his sharp Adam's apple throb against his palm, Liam's breathing coming out in short puffs. 

He loves how big his hand looks compared to Liam’s neck and he loves evem more how easily he can wrap it around his throat. 

He still doesn't know how anyone could ever trust someone like him so much and yet here he is, with Liam more than willing to make himself vulnerable in front of him, and not only trusting him to not take advantage of it but also to make him feel good, to take care of him. 

He can’t help but lean in and catch Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss, trying desperately to pour his feelings in such a simple act. The smile that Liam gives him right after tells him that he understands. He always does. 

Theo returns his focus on Liam’s neck again and loosens his hold just for a few moments only to tighten it again, the pads of his fingers digging perfectly in Liam's smooth and slightly sweaty skin, applying enough pressure to cut off the flow of blood in the arteries there.

He keeps fucking himself onto Liam's cock, now making the thrusts deeper and harder, feeling every inch of the thick length slide in and out.

"You're so good, baby. So amazing," Theo says, panting before lowering himself down - his chest flash against Liam's, his cock trapped between their bodies - to capture Liam's lips in a hungry kiss again, his hand now only a firm hold around his neck. 

The kiss soon becomes wet and sloppy, all tongues and teeth, swallowing every desperate sound they both make. 

Theo breaks the kiss to breathe and he uses his free hand to grip and pull Liam's hair back harshly, his other hand moving higher along his throat, holding Liam by the part of his neck right under his jaw, and forcing his head to stay still.

Liam whines high and needy and starts rocking his hips faster as his hands move to Theo's ass, gripping the globes hard.

Theo lets him set a brutal pace and he leans in to kiss across his jawline, biting and licking, slowly making his way to Liam's ear. 

He feels Liam shudder when he nibbles on his earlobe, his short puffs of breath hitting the wet skin, goose-bumps rising all over Liam's body.

"Theo," he whimpers and Theo crashes their lips together again, swallowing his whines and licking into his mouth as he moves to meet Liam's thrusts. He rubs at Liam's Adam's apple with his thumb, Liam's head still not moving in his grip.

Their heavy panting echoes in the quiet room along with the sound of Theo's ass slamming against Liam's hips as Liam pulls him harder and harder back onto his cock, his fingers digging into the meat of his ass.

"I'm close, baby wolf," he moans, lifting himself up and meeting Liam's thrust halfway, both of them groaning as Theo clenches around him.

"Fuck, me too," Liam whines, his smaller frame squirming beneath Theo's as his hips stutter, movements growing jerky and sloppier. " _So close._ "

Theo frees Liam's neck completely and brings his hand to his leaking cock, cursing and sighing in relief when he finally wraps his fingers around it and starts tugging at it at the same punishing pace as Liam's fucking him.

"Come in me, baby wolf," he says and then lets out a groan, head falling back as his orgasm hits him, hot and powerful, white spurts of cum spilling out of his cock and landing on Liam's chest and neck, a few reaching his jaw. 

Liam moans, too, and keeps fucking into him with a wild abandon as Theo rides out the last waves of his orgasm, thighs trembling and sweat gathering across his forehead.

"Liam," he growls, the grip on Liam's hair tightening as he tugs it and instantly a sob of relief and pleasure escapes Liam's pretty mouth as he starts coming, warm thick liquid hitting Theo's inner walls.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ ," Liam pants when he eventually stops coming, dizzy blue eyes opening to look up at Theo, his body going limp beneath him. 

Theo leans down and kisses him softly, lips brushing gently against one another's and he loosens his hold on Liam's hair to caress the damp locks, massaging his scalp with his fingers. 

Liam sighs in the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Theo's waist. 

Theo pulls away and props himself on his elbows, looking down at Liam and taking in his disheveled hair and shiny red lips, breathtaking baby blue eyes looking back at him with the same affection and love that Theo feels. “You’re perfect, baby wolf,” he says sincerely, loving the way Liam’s face flushes under his gaze.

Theo's eyes fall on his neck and he frowns, heartbeat slightly speeding up in worry when he sees the purplish-red marks his fingers have left on Liam's skin. "Hey, are you okay?"

Liam looks confused for a second before he realises what Theo's referring to and he offers him a reassuring, sweet smile as he nods and then hums. 

"Are you sure?" He asks again, bringing his hand to Liam's neck and gently tracing the marks with his fingers.

"Yes, stupid," Liam says fondly, the grin on his lips turning softer as he speaks. "It doesn't hurt or anything, don't worry. And you know that I love having your marks on me." 

"Mm okay," Theo sighs and cups the sides of Liam's face in his hands as he leans in for a kiss, his heart swelling with love and warmth, hoping he can have this kind of mornings - or any kind of mornings with Liam - for the rest of his life.

He pulls away with a grin on his lips, placing a small kiss on Liam's nose.

"Now, an _important_ question," he says, raising his eyebrows in a mock serious expression. "Pancakes or scrambled eggs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! :DDD


End file.
